


our bodies get bigger (our hearts get torn up)

by orphan_account



Category: Hourou Musuko | Wandering Son
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-21
Updated: 2011-03-21
Packaged: 2017-10-17 04:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takatsuki knows that it won't always be this way.</p><p>(title from 'wake up', by arcade fire)</p>
            </blockquote>





	our bodies get bigger (our hearts get torn up)

He threads ribbons into Nitorin's hair; he smoothes down the creases in her skirt. Nitorin shivers in the cold of his room, wraps her arms around her bare waist—she's small and slender, she's like unset clay. She can mould herself into what she needs to be. Takatsuki can, too.

He knows it won't always be this way—but for now, they're young and shapeless, all flat chests and hairless bodies. Takatsuki helps her pull one of his old school-shirts over her head, and wishes that time didn't have to move, that they could stay like this forever; untouched by the changes of adulthood, and all the more beautiful for it.


End file.
